The Royal Blacksmith
by KissaRakastaja
Summary: In this story I am re-using my Lily and Thorin pairing, but in a different way. Thorin is working as a blacksmith in Bree, and meets the beautiful inn worker, Lily. Thorin finds he can't get her out of his head. Romance will soon blossom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cracking The Shell**

Bree was a town for sons and daughters of men, dwarves were not often seen here, and were not often welcome. Thorin missed the splendor of Dale, where man and dwarf alike could live in peace and work side by side. In his exile he had to find work to provide for his people in the Blue Mountains, and so he went back to the anvil, working metal for men.

How far the prince had fallen, driven by need. Thorin worked uncomplaining at the heavy work. It kept his muscles strong, and gave him time to plan his return to Erebor. He would sit by his anvil day in and day out, sweating and working hard, dreaming of Erebor, of how things would be once he had regained his homeland. His pensive features scared off most company amongst men, but one person seemed unaffected, if not interested.

Thorin began to notice her as the days went on. She came to deliver him food, as a trade for his iron work. She worked at the inn in Bree, and they often needed repairs, or things to be done for guests. She never said a word to him, she merely came and placed his food nearby, giving a small curtsy before leaving. Did she know he was royalty?

Each day that she came and repeated her routine he noticed her more and more. Her hair was a chestnut brown, with natural loose spirals. It delicately framed her face, oval and fair. Her eyes were what surprised him most. On that day, when she left his food, she turned and looked him square in the eyes before standing up and beginning to leave. Her eyes were a sea blue, and they seemed to see right into his soul.

Finally, after a week Thorin addressed her. She came in and placed his food, something warm, steaming in the cold. She gently placed it down and did her curtsy, ready to leave when the prince spoke,

"I do not believe we have formally met." His voice was conversational, but had an air of regality he could not hide.

"No, I do not believe so." She said with a curt nod, a smile curling her beautiful thick lips at the corners before she began to leave.

"Wait. This can't go on like this. What is your name, my lady?" Thorin said, stopping his work and turning to face her.

"My lady?" She said with a little surprise, "No one has ever addressed me as 'my lady'" She said with a small laugh, "I am merely a worker at the inn, I deserve no such title." She said finally.

"All women deserve the title." Thorin said turning back to the anvil.

Lily began to walk out of the smith's shed when she stopped and turned her head to answer, "Lily. My name is Lily."

Thorin stopped his hammering and repeated it, "Lily. I am Thorin Oakenshield." He said, still not turning. Her answer surprised him,

"I know." She said softly, and walked away.

Thorin could not help himself, he turned to look at the beautiful figure floating away back towards the inn. After she disappeared from sight he turned to the hot meal, opening it to find a rich stew with fresh bread. He ate heartily and knew that she must have been the one to cook it. She had packed him a good deal of food.

The next day he awaited her to come again. True to form, she came at lunch time with his meal. She silently entered the shed wearing a deep crimson cape against the cold, it was sprinkled with white snow about her shoulders. The effect was angelic. Thorin stopped his hammering and watched her place his food down.

"My lady." He said with a nod.

"No more of this 'my lady' business. Call me Lily, please." She said humbly.

"Lily." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Thorin." She curtsied.

"I will have no more of that curtsying then." Thorin stated at her movement. Lily gave a small nod.

"Why do you curtsy?" He asked, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I've heard that you are a dwarven royal." She admitted, looking at the food parcel on the table.

"You've heard correctly, but there is no need to make it evident here. It means nothing to these people." He said with a tinge of bitterness, "Here I am just Thorin, the blacksmith." He said, hammering a mighty blow to the metal on the anvil.

Lily looked to the exit and silently began to leave. Thorin stopped his work and spoke over his shoulder to Lily,

"Will you not eat with me tomorrow?" He asked gently.

"If you so wish." Lily responded softly.

"I do." Thorin said, turning back and hammering on.

That night Thorin lay in his bed inside the smith's barn and thought of the lovely lady in crimson. She did not look down at him, in fact, she knew he was royal, and tried to treat him as such. It was the first time he had made a connection with someone from the realm of man. He looked forward to their meal together tomorrow, he wanted to know more about her, she was the only constant acquaintance in his life.

The next day Thorin worked hard, sweat beading on his brow, but his thoughts were not of Erebor, instead they were of Lily. The way her mouth moved when she spoke, her long eye lashes over her beautiful blue eyes, her soft curls that he wanted to touch. Before he knew it, lunch time had come, and in she came, this time with two packages. Thorin stopped his work and smiled at her gently. He got up and cleared a nearby table, showing her a seat.

Lily sat down and opened their packages, laying out the dish of delicious, thick soup with yet another fresh bread and some wonderfully strong cheese. Thorin ate his meal with pleasure. After a few moments of silence Thorin began,

"So you work at the inn. Do you have family? A husband, children?" He asked curiously.

"No. I have nothing." She said, her eyes focusing on her soup. Thorin realized he may have hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to pry, I just wanted to get to know you." He said, looking at her.

"No harm done. My parents died when I was young, and I was raised by a kindly lady who owned the inn. She did her best, but she too died when I was but 16. Her nephew took over the inn. He was not a kind man. He..." Lily trailed off, swallowing hard and looking away into the shed.

Thorin watched her pained face and did not like where this was going. What had he done to her? He sat quietly waiting for her to finish, if she could.

"He raped me..." She said, looking into the distance without blinking. He watched the muscles in her throat swallow as she stared at the empty landscape, "So that's why I never had a husband." She finished, looking back down at her soup, playing idly with her spoon.

Thorin was shocked at her answer. So she was unwed because the sons of men thought she was sullied. They never bothered to accuse her rapist, they pointed fingers at the victim, and now she was alone.

"Why do you continue to work at the inn?" Thorin asked confused.

"Her nephew got himself into such deep debt he had to sell the inn. It is under new ownership, kinder ownership that does not look to my past to judge." Lily explained. She finally lifted her beautiful eyes to meet Thorin's and he felt his breath catching in his lungs. How could anyone think she was tainted?

Lily sat quietly thinking of how the royal dwarf was judging her silently. She should not have said anything, but she was never one to lie about her circumstances. He would never want to dine with her again. She quietly packed up her own package and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked confused by her actions.

"Back to work. I'm sorry, I have stayed too long." She said, not looking at him.

"I hope I have not offended you?" Thorin said, standing up.

"No, you have been a most gracious host. Good afternoon Thorin." Lily said, looking at him briefly before heading out into the snow.

Thorin watched her leave and wished she would stay. He had hit a sensitive nerve, but hoped she would not stay away. He ate the rest of his meal in silence, hearing her voice telling her story in his head. If he ever met this nephew, he would not live to see another day. How dare anyone defile a young woman? Once he had finished his meal he returned to the anvil with a new energy, hammering harder at the thought of someone touching his delicate companion. He caught himself in the thought and realized he had formed an attachment to her, for the first time in centuries was he thinking of a woman and not Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Blazing of Fires**

The next day Thorin sat restless at the anvil. Lunch time came after what felt like eternity and he looked over his shoulder every few minutes expectantly. Lily did not show. Soon a little boy came into the shed and left a package on the table for Thorin. Thorin watched him intently and addressed him before he left,

"Boy, where is Lily?" He asked in a firm voice.

"She could not come." The little boy said looking at Thorin with wide eyes.

"Is she at the inn?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"Yes. But she said not to tell you..." The little boy caught himself and realized he had just let his secret slip. His eyes became wider as he saw the dwarf rise from his seat and march out of the shed.

Lily was cleaning tables in the inn when the door suddenly flew open. Thorin stepped in, covered in a light dusting of snow. His piercing eyes soon found her bent over a table and marched towards her determinedly.

"If I have caused offense, my lady, please tell me." Thorin said, looking her in the eye.

"No...no my lord, you have not." She said, rising up and taking one step back.

"Then why did you not come today?" He asked, searching her face.

"I had other chores to tend to." She said looking down at the table.

Thorin was surprised at his own actions following. He stepped forward and took Lily's hand. He stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes, coaxing her to look at him,

"Look at me. What happened to you does not make me look at you any differently from when I first saw you." Thorin said gently.

Lily flushed slightly and her gaze fell under his piercing stare. She looked down at his rough hand holding hers ever so gently.

"I should not have told you." She said, raising her eyes after swallowing hard.

"I'm glad you did." Thorin said, trying to lock eyes again, "Now it is out of the way, and you need never fear it again."

Lily felt taken aback by the kindness he showed. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. He wiped away her shame, he made her feel interesting, if not even a little beautiful with the way he looked at her.

"Please come tomorrow." Thorin said, his piercing eyes coaxing her gaze.

Lily found her heart skipping a beat as she looked into his searching eyes. He was exactly the type of man she always dreamed would walk into her life. A man who did not judge her based on her past. The only catch was, that he was no man. He would never see her as anything other than a daughter of man.

"I will come." Lily said with a quick nod. She watched the handsome dwarf walk back out into the snow and could not help the little shiver that raced through her. She knew she should be guarded, for he could never feel anything for her, but she could not help herself. He made her feel like a complete woman again.

The next day Lily went with the two packages in hand. She was willing to try again. Thorin was right, it was now out of the way, and he said she need never fear it again. As she entered he stopped his hammering and turned to face her. He stood up and cleared a table for them again. She noticed his eyes roaming to her every few minutes, and she blushed.

The food was soon laid out and the pair began to eat in silence. This time it was Lily who spoke first. Her eyes ventured up towards Thorin's handsome face, and she found she could not look away,

"Why is a prince of dwarves working in a town of men?" She asked curiously.

Thorin chewed a little slower before looking up into her innocently curious eyes. The truth of his story was like a sword in his back, but he found no problem in telling her, in fact he thought it would even lighten his load to talk to someone about it.

"My kingdom, Erebor, was attacked by a dragon. We all had to flee. My grandfather was then beheaded in the battle for the kingdom of Moria by the foul orc Azog. I saw it with my very own eyes. After that my father went missing a hundred years ago and I have not seen him since. I have had to work to provide a life for my people in the Blue Mountains." Thorin spoke in a hollow tone. Lily listened intently, and sadness seemed to touch her face.

"I'm sorry.." She said softly.

"Do not be. Your presence has been nothing but a comfort." Thorin said, looking at her intently. Lily blushed again under his gaze, and this time Thorin noticed it. He lifted his head slightly and tilted it to the side while gazing at her. She looked so beautiful. Was that blush for him?

"How do you find Bree?" She asked conversationally, trying to change the subject.

"It is a town of men, if that does not say enough. It is not the most majestic I have ever encountered, and the villagers are quite lacking in manners and talent. It is a wonder it still stands." Thorin said ever so bitterly. He suddenly realized he may have insulted Lily, as she was a resident, "However, there are some good points..." He trailed off, his eyes brushing over her.

"I have always wanted to see the rest of the world. I have been trapped in this awful place all my life." Lily said looking down forlorn.

"I think the splendors of Erebor would suit your taste." Thorin said with a slight smirk, eating slowly, "Or perhaps even Dale. It was a city of men too, but it was most glorious, and our trade with them was ever prosperous." Thorin said, looking off into the distance with dreams in his eyes.

"Was Dale destroyed too?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes." Thorin said in a deep sullen tone, "It was quickly abandoned after the dragon took hold of Erebor..." He said looking down into his plate, but not seeing anything before him.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered softly. To Thorin's ears it was like the brushing of silk.

He turned and looked at the lovely lady in her crimson cloak, and merely observed her for several minutes. His intense stare made Lily uneasy, for she could not make out what he thought.

"I have stayed too long, once again, I must return to work..." Lily said hesitantly, rising and making for the door.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" Thorin asked, watching her retreating back. Lily stopped, not turning to face him and said,

"Yes." Barely above a whisper. With that she took her leave, her cape bellowing out behind her as she stepped into the cold wind.

Thorin shivered ever so slightly as he watched her go. What was this hold she had over him? It had been a long time since he had thought of taking a queen, and for the first time in a long time he felt that he might actually be tempted to. Yes, she was not one of their kind, she was a daughter of man, but he was a king without a kingdom, so what did it matter?

Thorin worked on in the blaze of the smithy fires, sweat gathering on his brow, arms, chest and back. He worked hard and earnestly, and the menial work gave his mind a chance to wonder. His thoughts swam with images of Erebor, Dale, the dragon, but always ended on Lily. He would shake his curly mane to rid himself of the thought, but she always crept back. Her rosy, soft lips danced before his eyes, and soon his mind was fully consumed in her.

That night Thorin slept fitfully, dreaming of his lady in crimson. He soon found himself startled awake by a rather sensual dream. He sat up in his cot, sweating and breathing heavily. She had bewitched him, mind and body. His attempts to return to sleep were useless, as the thought of her only brought back more wanton dreams.

The next morning Thorin awoke, feeling wholly unsatisfied. He quickly bathed himself with the water bucket nearby to rid himself of the sweat. As he did so his eyes remained focused on the door. After he had roughly cleaned himself, he dressed in new clothes and marched for the inn.

The door to the inn flew open, blowing snowflakes into the dining hall, but no one but Lily was there to see it. She was surprised to see Thorin march in, no less without a coat against the cold. His eyes were locked on her as he determinedly made his way towards her.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked, a little intimidated.

"No, it is not." He said firmly as he came to a halt before her, "You have bewitched me, woman. My sleep was most fitful, and I cannot for all my reason fight against it." He said in a low growl, his eyes tracing the contours of her face.

Lily shivered under his gaze, which was fully noticed by Thorin who gave out a groan beyond his control. He stepped into her, so close he could feel the warmth of her skin radiating against his own, and he deeply inhaled her scent, closing his eyes for a moment. She was intoxicating.

A great urgency in the dwarf king came forward, and he grabbed Lily's arm, and pulled her towards him for a kiss when they were suddenly interrupted by the inn keeper. He stopped in his steps and merely gawked in astonishment. Thorin saw his expression and let go of Lily's arm, and stepped back. He glanced at Lily, only to note that she was flushed, and her pupils were dilated, much like his own, and it killed him to have to leave her in such a state. She was ready.

Slowly Thorin walked back out of the door, and marched back to the smithy. Lily's breathing was quick and shallow as she saw him walk away. Her eyes could not leave his muscular back. It had been so close, his lips were almost on hers, and oh how she wanted it...

Her eyes were cast to the inn keeper who looked at her with astonishment. Lily merely turned away and walked out of the room. Her heart was still racing, and she had to use every last bit of control not to run after the dwarf king and finish what he started. How could she face him now when it was lunch time? She would have to send the boy again, she did not trust herself. The look in his eyes were so intense, could he really have meant to kiss her, or more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Engulfed By The Flames**

Thorin's head was aching, his body was on fire, and all he wanted to do was turn on his heel and go back to Lily. Inn keeper be damned, he had to touch those lips, feel their warmth, anticipate her response... Upon his return to the smithy shed, he walked in and stood in the middle of the room, feeling stunned. He did the only thing he felt he could do in that moment, he sat before the anvil after taking a sword from the forge and hammered away.

The flushed skin, the dilated pupils, her soft scent made him hammer harder and harder. The more he fought the thought of her, the more it crept in. He knew she would not come to eat with him that day, and it saddened him. The inn keeper had ruined a crucial moment which would have cemented something between them. Now, with everything left hanging in the air, Lily might be too ashamed to return.

As predicted, Lily did not come. She stayed in the inn and sent the boy once more to deliver the package to Thorin. Lily half expected the king to march through the inn doors once more and demand her company, but he did not. Several days passed, and neither one saw the other. The inn keeper noticed Lily's glances every so often to the frosted windows in search of Thorin, and her interrogation of the young boy upon his return each day.

As the days passed, Lily looked for Thorin less often, and the inn keeper noticed her spirit wane. He then decided to take it into his own hands, and approached Lily with a task.

"I need you to go to the blacksmith and ask for new door hinges, three of the upstairs doors are squeaking terribly." He said, startling Lily in her table duties.

"But-but-but...send the boy, I-I have things to do..." Lily said looking around desperately.

"No, you shall go my dear. You seemed to have formed a bond with him, and being on friendly terms with a blacksmith is good for business." He said with a small wink in his kind eyes. He then turned on his heel and walked away before Lily could respond.

Lily had no choice, she took her crimson cape and slowly walked in the snow covered streets to the blacksmith. As she reached the doors, she stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself before knocking softly and entering. Thorin had not even heard her knock, his hammering was fierce, and she could see the sweat dripping down his bare back.

She softly cleared her throat, and saw Thorin's hammer stop in mid air, his muscles tightening. He slowly lowered his hand and turned to her, his eyes racing up and down her form. Lily's eyes immediately fell to the floor under his scrutiny.

"I've come on business." She began shakily, "The inn keeper wishes to order door hinges, three of them." Lily uttered, still not being able to look up. Thorin turned back to the anvil and said in a voice of indifference,

"Tell the inn keeper they shall be ready by tomorrow, and I shall come to replace them." He did not wait for Lily's response, he merely continued to hammer heavily at the anvil.

Lily was a little taken aback at the cold distance now between them after what had happened in the inn. She turned back to the doors and made her exit silently, rushing back to the inn quite distressed. Thorin stopped his hammering as soon as he heard the doors close, and his head lowered and his eyes closed. The things he wanted to do to her. How could he recapture that look in her eyes? That moment? He was convinced he couldn't and angrily swung a mighty blow down, throwing sparks all around.

Lily entered the inn swiftly, running past the inn keeper towards her quarters. He looked at her distressed face and immediately began to investigate,

"Whoa, whoa! What happened my dear?" His voice was soft and concerned.

Lily did not turn to face him as she spoke, "He said the hinges will be ready tomorrow, and he will come to replace them." She said in feigned indifference, but she had not mastered it as Thorin had. Her pain seeped through.

"Has he hurt you?" The inn keeper asked softly, as he stepped closer.

"No." Lily said, her voice cracking slightly, "I must go, I have things to tend to." She said, her voice faltering with each word.

"Damn your chores child, go and rest. I will call for you when you are needed." He said, softly taking her shoulders from behind.

Lily nodded silently and walked back to her room. She did not come out again for the rest of the evening, and the inn keeper thought it best not to disturb her.

The next morning Thorin arrived early with his hinges in hand. The inn keeper received him happily and led him to the doors that needed repairing. Thorin wasted no time in changing the hinges, much to the inn keeper's satisfaction. As Thorin reached the last door the inn keeper excused himself, as guests were arriving below. Thorin gave a curt nod and began to remove the hinges. In a startling motion the door swung open and Lily stepped out, holding a bundle of linens.

Her breath caught in her throat, and Thorin swallowed hard as his eyes widened. Each stared at the other for what felt like an eternity before Thorin collected his features into their indifferent mask once more. As Lily noticed the change, she began to move past him, brushing up against him in the tight hallway, feeling her heart skip a beat. Thorin could not control himself and inhaled once more. Her scent was so pure.

In a moment she was past him and made her way down the hall as quickly as she could. He watched her go with longing, but dared not follow. He turned back to his work at hand and finished in silence. Once his task was complete he came down the stairs and bid the inn keeper farewell.

"My work is complete." Thorin said gruffly.

"Thank you ever so much, master dwarf. I will settle your bill immediately, you shall be paid today." The inn keeper said in his kindly way.

It was then that Thorin's eye caught Lily from the opened kitchen door. She was working away, making lunch no doubt, that food he so very much enjoyed. He found himself staring at her gently wiping the beads of sweat away with the back of her forearm. She was so beautiful. The inn keeper noted his interest and sneakily commented,

"I shall send Lily over with your lunch promptly, shall I?" There was a twinkle in his eye.

Thorin did not answer the inn keeper, he merely turned his piercing stare on the man before taking his leave. He did not believe Lily would return. She would send the boy once more. So Thorin returned to his anvil and worked on.

As lunch time came, the door opened to the shed and Thorin felt the cool breeze from outside on his bare back. He did not turn to see the boy come in. He merely threw his hammer aside and stepped out from behind his anvil. As he turned to see why the boy was not laying out his food he was shocked to see Lily there.

She stood motionless and silent in her crimson cloak. Her eyes were fixed on him. She flushed openly at the sight of his muscular upper body exposed, and shining with sweat. She quickly moved to the usual table and lay down Thorin's package silently. A hand grabbed hold of hers on the table, and she lifted her gaze to meet Thorin's.

"I have missed your company now for many days." He said in a low rumble. The vibrations sent chills down Lily's spine. She looked down at the table as she flushed once more.

"I have missed your company as well." She said ever so softly. There it was, the silk on his ears.

Thorin watched her face flush, and the way her lips moved when she spoke, her beautiful tresses escaping the confines of her crimson cloak, and could no longer hold himself back. He pulled her hand to him and grabbed her by the waist. His kiss was ardent and passionate. Lily froze only for a second before responding with the same need.

Her hands caressed his sweat covered face, and roamed to his shoulders. He pulled her in ever closer for deeper and deeper kisses, groaning into her mouth. It was when he pulled her body flush against his, and pressed his weight against her that he heard a little moan come from her, and his body felt electrified. The growl that escaped him was beyond his control.

His tongue demanded entry, and Lily easily gave way. He massaged her tongue with firm strokes, teasing her, enjoying the way she tasted, the way she felt. His mind was aching with need. He wondered how the rest of her tasted.

Lily found herself going weak in the knees under Thorin's assault. The weaker she felt the stronger his grip on her waist became. He held her firm, and his kisses were merciless. Never had she experienced such pleasure in the act. The very fire within Thorin was engulfing her, she felt a need for him building so intensely, her head began to swim. She wanted him, she wanted to be with him...

As all these thoughts consumed her, and Thorin's kisses became more fiery, Lily realized that she may have given off signals to the king that she had not intended. She was not a woman of the night, and though she was sure he knew that, she never fully trusted the nature of a man. She had been taken advantage of before, and even though his touches felt so good, she feared giving herself to him.

"Stop!" She said, breaking from the kiss, her breathing heavy and shallow.

"What is the matter?" Thorin asked, his voice thick with lust, and his breathing equally as heavy. His eyes searched her face quizzically.

"I-I can't do this." She said, gently pushing away from him.

"Did I do something?" Thorin asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"No, no, your kisses are like fire, but I...I fear I may have given the wrong impression..." Lily trailed off.

"You have given no such impression. I have been intoxicated with you now for weeks. It is not the type of feeling a man has towards a woman he only wishes to bed..." Thorin said in his rumbling voice, stepping closer.

"Then there is no rush. You will give me time." Lily said unsure of herself.

Thorin took a step back. He realized he may have moved too fast for her. His dwarven ardor was strong, for once a dwarf had chosen a mate, he pursued her with vigor until he could claim his prize.

"There is no rush." He said gently, as he stepped forward again, and gently caressed her cheek with his strong, rough hand.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and she leaned in this time for the kiss. It was deep and sensual, and she could feel the heat building once more, so she broke off before she lost herself. Thorin let his strong grip go, looked down, breathing heavily.

"I think you had better go." He said gently, "For I cannot control myself much longer." His voice once more becoming thick with need. His eyes lifted to hers, and were filled with desire.

Lily nodded silently and quickly left the shed. The cold air of the street cooled her flushed body, but her heart would not still. Thorin stood breathing heavily alone in the shed. He could feel his manhood throbbing for her, but she was already gone. He did not know how long he could last. All he knew in that moment was that he had to do something to occupy his mind, so once more, he returned to his anvil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Testing of Strength**

**WARNING! Some mature content in this chapter. Please be respectful.**

The night was the hardest Lily had ever experienced. As it was deep in winter, the nights were longer, and seemed eternal. She rolled endlessly, thinking of the fiery look in Thorin's eyes, and the proximity between them. She could almost feel the heat radiating from his sweat-covered body. She had never felt such a desire to give herself to a man before, and it took every ounce of her strength to walk away. As sleep evaded her, Lily finally rolled to face the window, looking out into the town in the direction of the blacksmith. She wondered if he too was wrestling with his desires, alone in the dark.

At that very moment, Thorin's eyes landed on the doors to the shed. Every second that the night went on he wished they would open, and that familiar crimson cloak would step inside to relieve him of his misery. But she did not appear. He grunted and thumped his pillow with his fist several times in the night, trying to find a comfortable position, but it was all in vain. The gentle shine on those rosy lips, the glaze in her blue eyes as she took in the sight of him, the way she slightly shivered under his kisses, it drove him mad.

Thorin knew that his frustration would not help in his work. He would become sloppy and forgetful if he did not sooth his needs. He wanted nothing more than to leap from the bed and march to the inn to take her, but she was not to be lowered to such a level, and he would never stoop so low himself. He grunted one last time in frustration before undoing his trousers and pulling his throbbing manhood out. His rough, strong hand took hold and began an old familiar rhythm. He lay back and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like if Lily was handling him. What would it feel like if those lips...Thorin's hips bucked involuntarily at the thought of Lily taking his manhood into her mouth.

His strokes became quicker and harder as his thoughts became enveloped in his crimson beauty. The gentle peaks of her breasts that barely showed above her dress swam before his eyes. They were perfect, he was sure, and he wanted to see more. He imagined a small bead of sweat traveling between the soft mounds and down her body. His mind followed that bead until his throbbing manhood could stand no more. He reached her core, a soft tuft of curly black hair concealing her sex. With several last hard jerks Thorin roared out Lily's name as the waves overtook him. He bucked upwards into his own hand, exploding into a mighty release.

Finally the dwarf king felt a small amount of satisfaction. He lay back, breathing heavily for a moment, still holding his manhood in a firm grip. The vision of Lily still swam before him, but finally exhaustion was coming to his aid. He rose silently and cleaned himself before returning to his cot to sleep. Despite his release, Lily still crept into his dreams, whispering his name, calling him to her, and he awoke several times in the night, hard once again.

The morning finally came, but Lily had not slept at all. She was grateful for the dim rays of sunlight that crept into her window. She silently rose out of bed and went to begin her daily chores. As she swept, scrubbed, dusted, cooked and changed sheets, all she could see was Thorin. Every time she passed the main hall of the inn, she glanced at the doors hopefully, but he never came.

Finally lunch time came and Thorin sat expectantly by his anvil, hammering away, casting glances every few minutes at the door in anticipation, but no one came. Soon lunch time had passed, and still no one arrived. After several hours Thorin became suspicious and quit his work to go to the inn to investigate.

Upon his arrival, Thorin shoved the heavy doors open with ease and marched into the inn. He looked around for any sign of Lily, but was instead met by the inn keeper. He seemed quite surprised to see Thorin at the inn, and immediately came to address him,

"Is everything all right master dwarf? Was your lunch not satisfactory?" He asked with concern.

"I'm afraid I can pass no judgement on the meal, as I have not received it." Thorin said glancing around.

"Did Lily not serve you your meal today?" The inn keeper asked in shock.

"No one came, and I have been waiting for some time." Thorin said looking the inn keeper in the eye.

"Why, I shall investigate the cause immediately, please sir, take a seat, the boy will bring you some food instantly!" The inn keeper said, disappearing to the kitchen. Within minutes the boy brought out some food for Thorin, who sat eating silently, looking around for Lily.

Thorin's agitation grew as he noticed the inn keeper passing the hall several times, a look of concern creasing his brow. He spoke in low tones to other workers at the inn, no doubt asking after Lily, but no one seemed to know where she was. Finally a girl carrying a heavy load of laundry confessed she had last seen Lily heading for the barn.

Thorin then rose up, upon hearing the news, and made for the door without a word. The inn keeper noticed Thorin's direction and called after him,

"Master dwarf, you need not trouble yourself, I will handle her! Please, go about your day, I assure you everything will be fine tomorrow!" His tone was apologetic, but Thorin did not hear.

As he rounded the corner and the barn came in view, Thorin wondered what he might find Lily doing. His first thoughts were concern, perhaps she was injured, but then his jealous dwarf mind raced to other conclusions. What if she had sated herself with someone else, perhaps the thought of a dwarf was as bad as a rapist. Perhaps she would rather have a human, for after all, their kind did not usually mix.

As Thorin entered the barn, all his thoughts stopped. There she was, fast asleep in the hay beside a horse. As he came nearer, he noticed the exhaustion on her face, and realized she too must have had a horrible night's sleep. Perhaps it was because of him? Suddenly his feelings for her only seemed to increase.

He bent down and gently lifted her up, she was feather-light in his strong arms. The inn keeper arrived moments later, and confusion and amazement raced over his face at the sight of the sleeping Lily in Thorin's arms.

"Is she alright?" The inn keeper asked with concern.

"She is exhausted. Where is her room, I shall take her to rest" Thorin stated.

"Her room is being cleaned by one of the other girls, it will not be ready yet, but she can sleep in the back of the store room for a while." The inn keeper suggested.

"No. She will come back to the blacksmith shed with me. She will sleep on my bed until she is well rested." Thorin said determinedly, pushing past the inn keeper and marching for the shed.

Thorin made his way into the shed as quietly as he could, ignoring the glances he received from the town's people as he passed them. They were all judging the dwarf carrying the human girl, and all formed ideas in their heads of what he intended. He merely gave them piercing glares before entering the shed, and firmly barring the door. There would be no further work that day.

Thorin gently lay Lily down upon his bed, making her as comfortable as he could. He then sat beside the bed and watched her sleep. Her beauty was so pure, and she looked so innocent when she slept. All the troubles of the world washed away in her dreams. He relished in the fact that her scent would now be left on his pillow, and tonight he could inhale her once more.

Time seemed to pass without notice in this fashion, as soon Lily awoke, just as the sun began to go down once more. She opened her eyes, and they quickly darted around in surprise. She sat up abruptly when she realized where she was, and seemed shocked to see Thorin sitting nearby, just observing her.

"What happened?" Lily asked in muted tones from sleep.

"You fell asleep in the barn. I found you there and brought you here to sleep in peace." Thorin explained, his eyes looking deeply into her own.

"I am sorry, master dwarf, for putting you out of your own bed, and stopping your work!" Lily said, rising from the bed with a blush of shame.

"You have done no such thing, my lady, I brought you here willingly..." Thorin said, trying to conceal his tone of need.

"Oh and your meal!" Lily said in a tone of horror, clasping her hand to her mouth.

"I was served at the inn. That is of no concern, are you well my lady? Why did you sleep in the barn? Does something vex you?" Thorin gently probed.

"I...I simply did not sleep well...I could only think of...you..." Lily admitted quietly.

Silently Thorin rose from his seat and walked over to Lily, placing his hand behind her head he pulled her in for a deep kiss, groaning his pleasure once more. Lily sighed ever so slightly, causing Thorin's need to stir once more, with great urgency.

"You too, have haunted my dreams, my lady." Thorin growled in a low tone, "I could find no... satisfaction." He said in a sensual tone. He then continued his blazing kissing, his tongue demanding entry once more. Lily gave in willingly, and could feel her own desire coming to a peak. She had wrestled with her need all night, and now he was here, so close, and no one would disturb them, she wanted to so badly...

At the feeling of Thorin pushing himself against her firmly, Lily shivered, and her knees buckled. She could clearly feel his hardened manhood pressed against her thigh, and she wanted nothing more than to release it, but instead she pushed past Thorin in the direction of the door. In a moment of pure frustration Thorin slammed his fist onto the table beside him, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

Lily was a little shocked by his reaction, and backed up towards the door. Thorin turned and saw Lily's expression, his own softening as he addressed her,

"I apologize, my lady, it was not in anger, simply in frustration at my own inability to be able to control myself around you." He confessed.

Lily wanted to surrender to him, no man had ever longed for her so much, and she had never longed so much for any man. It did not feel right in that moment, as much as she wanted to, what she wanted was so delicate, that any force would crush it stone dead. She wanted love.

"I am not teasing you, Thorin, I swear upon my life, as little as that might mean. If you can muster the strength to wait for me, I will never betray your trust." Lily said barely above a whisper.

Thorin did not dare move, he simply nodded curtly, his eyes tracing her form as they lowered to the ground. He had to pull together every last ounce of strength not to take her over the table right there, he knew she wanted it, he could smell her sex. Why she wanted to wait, he could only guess, but he did not want to in any way ruin a relationship with her.

Lily once again silently exited the shed, closing the door gently behind her, leaving the dwarf king throbbing for her, and growling his own frustrations. As before, Thorin set to work on the iron, hammering fiercely, trying to exhaust himself to avoid another sleepless night. She had him intoxicated, and he knew when he would finally have her, the release would be earth-shattering. With this in mind, Thorin worked away into the early hours of the morning, before finally collapsing into a dreamless sleep of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Release**

**WARNING! This chapter contains mature content. Please be respectful!**

The next day Lily could not focus on her chores at all. The inn was mostly vacant as the guests went to a local festival just outside of Bree. The town seemed like a ghost town, and since there was no rush to complete any major chores, Lily allowed herself to sit and daydream about Thorin. She soon discovered that this was not a good idea, as a deep urgency began to rise within her to go to him, and she knew lunch was fast approaching.

Lily decided to start packing Thorin's lunch, including some of the festive desserts for his pleasure, trying not to think of his piercing eyes taking in her form, that hunger he felt. Her attempts to distract herself weren't working, no matter how many times she shook her head, or tried to redirect her thoughts.

Soon his meal was nicely packed, and Lily put on her crimson cloak and began to make for the inn door, when suddenly it opened, letting in a flurry of white snow. There stood Thorin in the doorway, dusted in white on his strong shoulders, and his eyes were fixed on her.

"I thought I might eat here today, to spare you the journey in the cold wind." He said in his deep, vibrating tone.

"I do not fear a chill, master dwarf." Lily said, tilting her head to the side with a coy smile.

"No, I would think not, but I fear what it may do to you." Thorin said, stepping in, turning his back to her while closing the heavy doors with ease.

Lily blushed at the thought of Thorin worrying about her. When he turned back to face her once more in the glow of the hall fire, Lily suddenly remembered her fear of seeing him, for that urgency was rising within her again. If she was not mistaken, she could see it within Thorin too. She made to quickly divert his thoughts as she indicated for him to be seated at a nearby table,

"Please, take a seat, I have your meal ready here." She said cordially as she placed the small wrapped package before him.

Thorin looked down appreciatively at the slightly larger than normal package before him. Lily quickly moved to hang up her cloak once more as Thorin opened his package to eat. Lily hovered near the fire, stoking it every so often.

"Will you not dine with me?" Thorin asked, his piercing eyes tracing her back.

"I...I suppose I could..." Lily said, not sure of what excuses she could make. She then went and retrieved a meal for herself and sat across from Thorin silently. The two ate in absolute silence, only the crackle of the fire could be heard, but their eyes spoke volumes. Thorin could not tear his eyes from Lily for more than a few seconds at a time, and Lily found her eyes wandering to his just as often.

Soon the meal was over, and any barrier between her and Thorin was now gone. Lily sat in silence, looking at the fire, trying to contemplate a way out. This was not the blacksmith shed, she could not just leave when she felt cornered, he had come to _her._ Did he do it on purpose? Her head was racing with the thoughts when she realized Thorin's gaze had not been broken for some time.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked in a low rumble, causing Lily to shiver involuntarily.

Lily's attention snapped back to Thorin's deep stare. She flushed under his gaze, feeling the tension crackling in the air between them, she parted her lips but no sound came, she noticed Thorin's eyes flicking to them, and hungrily taking them in. She tried again,

"Nothing. I just was thinking of...my chores. I suppose you too have work waiting at the shed?" She said in a weak attempt. Thorin said nothing, he just watched her like an animal observing its prey. Lily quickly rose from her seat and picked up their dishes when Thorin grabbed her arm.

"I have no work for today. I came here in hopes that we may be...alone." His blue eyes rose to meet her own in a sensual way that made Lily's core ache.

"I have chores-" Lily began, trying to step away, but Thorin's grip did not ease.

"Leave them." He said in a firm voice.

"I cannot, I have to keep the inn running-" Lily stammered meekly. Thorin suddenly rose from his seat and pulled her to him,

"Damn you woman, can you not see I burn for you?" Thorin said in a low growl, his eyes feasting on her features, slightly dilated.

"Why?" Lily asked flatly, looking Thorin in the eyes.

"Why what?" Thorin asked, still taking in her beauty.

"Why do you burn for me?" Lily asked finally.

Thorin's eyes stopped their wandering and snapped back to hers. For a moment she had caught him off guard, and he had no answer. She could see the surprise, but she also noticed that his tactical mind was at play.

"Do you doubt my intentions?" He asked with a hint of hostility.

"No, I merely wish to know what they are." Lily said, swallowing under his intense glare.

"I wish..." Thorin said, his voice trailing off as his eyes wandered to her lips, "I wish to _bed _you woman." He said, his voice thick with desire, cracking slightly. He leaned in to kiss her when Lily leaned backwards.

"Is that all?" She asked in a tone barely concealing pain. Thorin stopped in mid-motion and realized this was not the answer she was looking for. He pulled himself back to his full height and observed her properly this time, searching her face. What a fool he had been. It might have worked with other women, but this one was different. She too desired him, he knew it, for he could smell her arousal when she was close, but she did not wish to give herself to someone without some form of commitment. She had been abused before, and this time was on her guard.

"Lily..."He began, gently caressing her cheek with his rough hand, "I swear upon all the gold in Erebor, that I do not simply wish to bed you and leave you. A king amongst dwarves does not take many women, once he has chosen one, she is the only one." He said in a soothing tone, suddenly unable to meet her eyes at his own confession.

"You would make me your...queen?" Lily asked in a soft tone, unsure of her interpretation. At the sound of Lily's voice uttering those words Thorin shivered. He was once betrothed in Erebor, but she had been lost when Smaug came. He never thought he would take a queen after the loss of his beloved. Something within him knew that he wanted Lily by his side, and he could no longer picture any other woman in her stead.

"Yes... after courtship, if you would have me." Thorin said softly, looking down in a moment of unshielded honesty.

Lily leaned in and kissed Thorin deeply. He was surprised at the passion that met him, but did not hold back in claiming her sensual mouth with his own. Her little moans made his manhood stiff, and he would not leave the inn that day without claiming her.

Thorin quickly grabbed Lily by the hips and lifted her onto the table, pushing himself between her thighs, kissing her with increasing passion and urgency. He placed both hands flat on the table beside her hips and leaned in to claim her mouth. The passion of the kissing only intensified as Lily felt so utterly vulnerable in this position to Thorin, and she knew he had done it on purpose. She could feel her skin was on fire, and she needed him to cool the flames.

Thorin began to roughly tug at his own pants when Lily stopped him. She looked at him with pleading eyes, her face flushed, and her chest heaving from the intense kissing,

"Not here..." She whispered.

In a silent movement Thorin lifted Lily off of the table and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled at being carried in such a manner, but loved that he was laying claim to her. He marched to her room, as directed, and threw open the door. He then quickly made his way to the bed, and lay Lily down gently, before turning back and latching her door.

Lily lay back on her bed, taking in the view of Thorin standing inside her room. His breathing was labored as he was obviously trying to control himself. His eyes roamed freely over her body, and she knew he was imagining all the things he'd like to do to her. These thoughts made Lily moan loudly and lay her head back, eyes closed.

In a moment of animalistic need, Thorin raced across the room, pinning Lily on the bed. She gasped at the motion, but then gave in to his assault. After kissing her with a fiery intensity, he suddenly knelt between her legs on the bed, pulling his clothes off roughly and discarding them on the floor. He stopped before he undid his trousers. His eyes locked on Lily, and he slowly undid his belt, and lowered his trousers for her to see his throbbing manhood.

Lily gasped at the sight, he was quite large, and seeing his manhood jerk made her own core wet. Thorin relished her reaction, and the glazed look of passion in her eyes. She was ready for him. He swiftly rose from the bed and discarded his clothes before coming to Lily and roughly pushing up her hem. His hands raced up her thighs and tugged down her underwear, throwing it aside. Lily gasped at how roughly he was doing things, but she liked it.

"Spread your legs for me," Thorin said in a rumbling groan, his voice rough with need, "Let me in."

Lily obeyed willingly, she slowly spread her legs so Thorin could see her sex exposed. He knelt between her thighs, simply taking in the view, hunger growing within. His manhood twitched excitedly, and Lily involuntarily twitched as well. Thorin cast a glance up to Lily's face, seeing her expression, he knew he could proceed.

Thorin then moved between her thighs, taking one hand to tease her folds. He lazily dragged his finger on her slickened lips, flicking at her sensitive nub, sending shock waves up Lily's spine. Thorin loved how wet she was for him. He dipped a finger into her core, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Lily. Thorin could wait no longer.

With a quick motion, Thorin placed himself between her thighs, gripping her hips as he dragged the head of his manhood up and down her slick core. Lily writhed and moaned with pleasure, and tried to push down onto Thorin. Seeing her need as great as his, Thorin thrust into her with a mighty roar of pleasure. Lily arched her back at the sensational feeling of being so utterly filled. He was now deep inside her.

Before Lily could catch her breath, Thorin was pounding into her, mercilessly claiming her, but Lily enjoyed every stroke, pushing against him with moans of pleasure. She enjoyed hearing Thorin's grunts and groans of pleasure as he pounded ever deeper. Every once in a while, the dwarf king would remember himself and grind deeply into Lily's sensitive nub to drive her wild. Lily grabbed hold of Thorin's hands on her hips and tilted her head back as the waves of pleasure began to come over her.

Thorin's pace increased as he too felt his release nearing. His eyes locked onto her beautiful face in pure torment of pleasure, seeing her in such abandon made him roar out her name in his mighty release,

"LILY...!" His last strokes were hard and fast, and he nearly lost his mind when he felt her muscles clench around him, and her faint voice cried out,

"THORIN!" She writhed in pleasure, her heading rolling from side to side, as she moaned, "Oh yes...yes..."

As the waves subsided, the pair lay together breathing heavily on Lily's bed. Thorin finally felt sated after weeks of torture. Lily loved watching his muscular chest rise and fall on the bed next to her. He lay with his eyes closed, and his left arm wrapped around her, satisfied. Lily reached over and gently kissed Thorin on the lips, causing his eyes to open with slight surprise at the tender gesture. His features quickly softened at seeing the look on Lily's face. He then pulled her in for another gentle kiss before rolling her on her side, and spooning her from behind.

Lily enjoyed being held in Thorin's arms at long last. He had made love to her, and for the first time, she knew what that felt like. He was finally asleep, breathing deeply behind her, his exhaustion and frustration from the weeks past washing away in a glorious slumber. Lily felt safe in her lover's arms, and she too soon felt all frustration and exhaustion melting away into the warmth of the body behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Learning**

When Lily next awoke several hours later, she turned to look for Thorin, but he was gone. She sat up and looked around the room, now completely dark, and realized she was in complete solitude. She drew the sheets up over her chest instinctively, she could not help but feel used in that moment, waking up alone.

A small tap on her bedroom door shocked her out of her thoughts. She swallowed and looked around the room in a moment of panic before opening her mouth to speak,

"Yes, enter..." Lily said weakly.

The glow from the hallway creeped into the room, and the head of a fellow maid peeped in. She looked at Lily with concern as she gently pushed the door open further,

"Lily, are you alright? When we returned from the festival you were nowhere to be found. Are you ill? Why are you alone in the dark?"

"I..." But Lily could not finish, she just shook her head and looked at the maid with a pleading look in her eyes. The maid silently nodded and closed the door once more. Lily jumped from the bed and retrieved her underwear, and lit a candle. She looked out of her window towards the blacksmith's shed, and surely enough, the lights were blazing within. Thorin was there.

Why did he not stay? Why did he not wake her when he left? Did he do the very thing she feared, did he just bed her, spinning a beautiful story to make her spread her legs? Lily rubbed her arms as if trying to wash away a filth she suddenly felt. She felt her head spin with emotion: anger at being used, hope at the thought of Thorin meaning what he said, confusion as to why he did not stay, condemnation at herself for giving in.

In that moment she decided she would confront him, ask him directly why he was not there when she awoke. She marched for the door and down the stairs, rushing past the inn keeper and grabbing her cloak on the way out the door. The wind was icy, and the snow was thick, but Lily felt nothing but the weight in her heart as she marched for Thorin's door.

As she finally reached the shed she yanked on the door, but it did not open. She tried again only to discover that it was indeed barred from inside. She could hear Thorin hammering away. Did he bar the doors against _her_? Lily's eyes began to fill with tears as she balled her fists and hammered loudly against the door. In a moment Thorin's hammering stopped, and shortly after the door opened.

Seeing the tear-streaked face of Lily at his door made Thorin step back. He wondered what had happened to make her cry, and immediately took her hand and pulled her inside.

"What has happened? Have you been injured?" Thorin inquired, his eyes awash with concern.

"Why did you leave without warning?" Lily burst out, looking fiercely at Thorin.

"You were sound asleep, you looked so peaceful, I could not disturb you..." Thorin said gently.

"Then why did you bar the door to the shed?" Lily countered angrily.

"The wind has been so fierce that it has blown it open several times already. I had to bar it to stop it from blowing gusts of snow into my furnace." Thorin explained calmly.

Lily looked at the door, evidently shaking under the pounding of the wind outside, and suddenly felt foolish for her assumptions. Her breathing was still heavy from her earlier exertion, but she could not look Thorin in the eye. Realizing Lily's distress, Thorin softly addressed her,

"You did not think that I had merely used you, did you?" His voice was so tender, and his gaze ever so subtly teasing that Lily's shame grew ever larger.

Thorin took Lily into his arms, turning her face towards him. Lily closed her eyes to try and hide the shame written in them, but Thorin's voice coaxed her to open them once more,

"Look at me. I meant what I said before, Lily. Now that I have claimed you, I will claim no other." His voice was strong, reassuring, but with a deep tenderness running below the surface.

"Then don't just leave me once you have sated yourself." Lily's answer came with a tone of bitterness Thorin did not expect. He realized that it came from a place of pain.

"I am sorry. I have not been accustomed to the company of a woman for quite some time, I have forgotten the subtleties." Thorin admitted softly.

"Did you not wish to stay?" Lily asked frankly, looking Thorin straight in the eye.

"Well, yes, of course, but I had work to be done, and I did not wish to disturb you-" He began, but was swiftly cut off.

"Disturb me, Thorin Oakenshield, for if you wish to someday make me your wife, I wish to know where you are. I would think it kinder of you to wake me to tell me where you are going than for you to let me sleep, only to wake and wonder what has happened to you." Lily stated.

Thorin was surprised at the firmness with which Lily spoke. A small smile creeped upon his lips as he examined her creased brow. She was flustered by the event, and he knew he had to be more careful in the manner in which he treated his lady.

"Noted, my lady." He said with a subservient tone, vibrating in that way that made Lily's core ache.

Lily's anger washed away with Thorin's deep voice vibrating through her veins. His fierce blue eyes now only showed affection, and Lily knew she could not resist him. Thorin seemed to pick up on that fact as well, as he began to lead her to his bed. Still shaken from what had happened, Lily decided to drive her point home.

"No." She said, stopping firmly in her tracks. Thorin turned to face her, confusion on his face,

"No?" He said, his tone low.

"No." Lily said once again, "If you are to learn that I am serious, then you must be disciplined." She then let go of Thorin's hand and stood firm.

"And who will discipline me, you?" His voice was mocking, but also sensually teasing.

"You will learn from the best mistress of all. Denial." Lily said, her expression showing no relent.

As Thorin watched her standing with her arms crossed over her chest, his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Where had this strength come from in Lily? She was so fragile, but he had obviously not given her credit for the strength she did bear. A smile creeped onto the face of the handsome king as he thought of what pleasures this new side of Lily might bring about.

He was no stranger to denial, and self-discipline. He had been doing it now for over a hundred years. Was he not in exile? Is that not the greatest denial? Thorin was sure of himself, and thought he could win this little game Lily was playing. He knew that denial would only heighten his pleasure when he had her once more, and therefore welcomed it.

"Very well." Thorin said in a low, gravely tone, "Does my punishment begin now, or do I still have a moment to steal from you?" He asked as his eyes swept over her tempting form.

"It starts now." Lily said firmly. She walked towards Thorin and stopped inches from him, leaning in to his ear and whispering, "Undress..."

Thorin swallowed hard and raspily asked, "What?"

"Undress and lay face down on your bed." Lily whispered again, this time gently pushing against Thorin's chest.

Thorin was not sure what game Lily was playing, but was too aroused to refuse. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off roughly, exposing his muscular chest to her. He noticed her eyes taking him in hungrily, and enjoyed her attention. He then swiftly undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He then stepped out of his heavy boots and stepped backwards, making sure she had a full view of his naked glory before turning and laying face down as she had commanded.

Thorin lay in quiet anticipation as he heard Lily moving behind him. The rustle of clothing told him she was up to something. In a moment he felt the mattress of the bed dent inwards by his left thigh, and the next moment he felt skin contact on either side of his hips, the unmistakeable feeling of her soft thighs caressing him. Thorin gave out a deep groan of satisfaction. He then felt her stomach lay across his lower back, and finally her breasts pressed against him just below his shoulders.

His breath caught in his lungs as he enjoyed the feeling of her naked body pressed against him. Lily gently leaned forward and kissed the back of Thorin's head, causing him to groan once more. His manhood was now aching with need for her. Lily then lazily ran her fingers down the sides of Thorin's ribs, causing him to make a sound of surprise and pleasure. He tried to reach back to caress her when Lily forcefully pushed his hands away, upwards, and said,

"No touching, eyes forward. Hold onto the headboard."

Thorin froze for a moment, not pleased with the denial, but knew it was part of her game, so he then moved his hands and gripped the headboard firmly, Lily loved the way Thorin's muscles flexed as he held on tight, and felt her resolve giving way slightly. She then placed soft kisses on his shoulders, one at a time, and then the back of his neck, and one by one down his spine. Thorin could not help the groans that escaped him, and his grip on the headboard was so strong that it began to creak.

Lily's kisses slowly continued their journey down his spine, reaching the small of his back, where she then kissed each hip one at a time. Thorin then shivered as she ran her hands up his spine to his shoulders once more. He relished the feeling of her warm skin pressing against him once again, feeling a wet warmth growing between her thighs, it was maddening. He sighed as she kissed the back of his head silently. She then slid silently back down, her hands gripping his firm buttocks and squeezing lustfully. Thorin cried out loudly, and felt his manhood aching uncontrollably. He then lay silently expecting Lily's next move when he noticed the rustling of clothing once more. It took him a second to realize what might be happening,

"What are you doing?" He asked, not turning to face her in case she was preparing another temptation for him, and he did not want to ruin the game. No answer came. Instead he heard the door creak open and a cold gust of wind rushed over his naked, flushed body, before the door closed once more. Thorin raised himself to his elbows swiftly and turned back to see that Lily had left. She had left him there alone without a word, and with a throbbing manhood.

His first reaction was anger. She had gotten him into such a state of need and then left him. How dare the woman do this to him! He rose up and began to throw his clothes back on angrily, intending to go after her and forcefully carry her back, when it dawned on him that this was the punishment she truly had in mind. He stood breathing heavily next to his bed, wanting nothing more than to drag her into his bed to have his way with her, make her cry out for more as punishment for how she treated him.

No. He would not let her win. Little did she know that the next time she would come back to the shed he would not let her leave. He would pin her to his bed and seduce her so that she would not want to depart. She would be moaning under his tender pleasures so much so that he would find it hard to contain himself. With that he settled once more into his work, imagining vividly how he was going to take her when he next saw her. She had now unlocked a desire in him that had long since died down. Her teasing was leaving him feeling an intense need to dominate her, make her give in. With each thought he hammered harder and harder.

Lily ran back to the inn breathlessly, looking behind her for the dwarf king, sure that he would be in hot pursuit, but he was not there. Lily was not sure if she should feel relieved or disappointed. Maybe he truly would take her punishment. Part of her was happy that he was willing to do this for her, and the other part of her wished that he had run after her, naked and sweating into the snow, grabbing her and sweeping her off her feet as he dragged her back inside, unforgivingly pounding her for her trickery.

Lily shivered at the thought and looked longingly up at the shed. His groans on the bed had made her core wet, and she knew he could feel it. She had to take every ounce of strength to leave him there, so obviously ready for her. Lily shook her head and hung up her coat before returning to work. For the rest of the evening she kept passing by the dining hall to check for Thorin, but he did not come for her. As she finally gave up and went to bed, she looked once more out of her window at the light in the smith's shed, and knew he was hammering away. She wished she was there.


End file.
